1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying cases that protect items during storage, handling and transport. More particularly, the present invention relates to carrying cases having inflatable sections.
2. Previous Art
Carrying cases are used for carrying various items such as luggage, electronic equipment, sports equipment and other breakable items. Carrying cases are optimally lightweight and durable. Various carrying cases have a padded interior to prevent items held within the carrying case from shifting and breaking. Other carrying cases having a rigid frame to inhibit the effects of direct impact and provide structural support to reduce the risk that item will be crushed or otherwise broken.
Carrying cases may include inserts. The inserts attach in the carrying case to inhibit movement of items within the carrying case. Inserts can have various geometric configurations depending on the shape and size of an item to be held within the carrying case. For example, a carrying case for a portable computer can have walls which define a rectangular interior for holding the portable computer. Inserts may also divide the interior into various sized portions. The various sized portions hold power chords, batteries and various computer components. Inserts protect items such as a portable computer and components by resisting movement and impact.
Inserts may be rigid or soft. Rigid inserts may be adapted in shape to hold a particular item such as a computer. Rigid inserts typically attach to walls of the carrying case. Such rigid inserts are designed to provide rigidity to the carrying case and to restrict movement of the item (e.g. a computer) in the carrying case. Rigid inserts may be made from folded card board, wood, plastic and other materials.
Rigid inserts have several drawbacks. Rigid inserts do not always conform to the shape of an item and allow the item to move during impact. Movement of an item can damage the item. Rigid inserts also may fail to protect an item from vibrations. Additionally, carrying cases having rigid inserts do not always adapt to hold different items such as electronic equipment of different sizes and shapes.
Soft inserts may conform in shape with an item held in the carrying case. Soft inserts may include padding such as foam, cloth, plastic and other materials. Foam padding traps air to cushion items against impact. Cloth padding may surround an item held in the carrying case to cushion the item against impact. The soft inserts assist in dampening vibrations and absorbing impact forces for protecting items during storage, handling and transport.
Soft inserts have several drawbacks. Soft inserts may not provide structural rigidity to a carrying case. Cases with soft inserts can often crush. Soft inserts often do not securely attach within the carrying case, permitting enclosed items to move relative to the carrying case. Such movement may damage the item.
What is desired is a carrying case which protects items by restricting movement of the items. What is also desired is carrying case which protects items by conforming in shape to the items and resisting impact.